Luna, Allice & Liara
by Stealthytanub
Summary: A human girl who was a former Cerberus experiment escapes with the mystery Allice but has mild amnisia about her past. Allice and your favorite asari doctor and going need to help along the way if they want to help save them from the inpending doom from dark space. I am only gonna write this if people want it, so PM me and Rate it to tell me to write more or not. OC/Liara fluff


**Credit for the idea goes to Pruit Igoe with 'Synthetic Insight' but seeing as his story had not been updated in two years I decided to write my own version.**

**THIS IS A PRE-ME1 AU(Not sure if this is going to turn into a fully fledged story or if its gonna be a little stint, but thats for you guys to decice)**

**Just a little idea I've had floating around in my head the past few days.  
I will continue if you guys like/approve.**

**Oh BTW Liara/OC (OC (Luna) is my female shepard replacement and supplicant, sorry shep fans but I am making my own replacement)**

* * *

Liara T'Soni was twitching her head from left to right scanning for targets with her pink-grey Tempest SMG while wearing a somewhat rundown commando leathers that were riddled with dents, gashes, burn marks and holes from several vicious battles permanently indented on the advanced fabric. She was a part of a team set by the council to determine the usefulness of a multicultural team. There was a turian ex-military and ex-C-sec named Garrus Vakarian taking point as their CO, a quarian tech expert named Tali-Zorah taking the left flank with tech mines and overloads, and Liara T'Soni was the teams biotic and scientific expert placing singularity's and warp's at key positions while keeping an eye out for anything the academia would be interested in. There was another named Jenkins, a human, but they lost him to a thresher maw on the planet they were set to gather and move out from.

They were currently in a Cerberus facility, an alliance black-ops gone rogue, they system they were in housed an asteroid belt revolving around twin still-forming stars, rotating at a dizzying speed. They had made their way through several security checkpoints and kinetic barriers when Liara happened to glance up and saw what they were hoping for, a sign that they were headed in the right direction, the labratory. "Vakarian we are going the right direction" Liara yelled over to Garrus from her cover as she leaned over to take several pot-shots, he gave a grateful nod before his shields charged and he ran out from cover while making several precision burst's from his vindicator dropping several Cerberus guards and forcing the rest into cover before he left down from cover as he waited for his overheated weapon to cool.

Liara's focus came to Tali who had holstered her sidearm with her shotgun at her feet while she crouched over by a console rapidly tapping at her omni-tool in a desperate hope for whatever she was doing to succeed, after several seconds of watching her fiddle while her SMG cooled off suddenly the wall panels opened to four minigun turrets, made for rapid fire of thousands of mass effect rounds in seconds. Just before she was going to jump to cover she noticed the turrets move to aim at the now advancing Cerberus and after spooling up starts to tear through their ranks. Leaving a widely grinning Garrus and a shocked Liara.

"Good job Tali, those guys almost had us" he reenforced his statement by putting a hand on her shoulder and giving a turian version of a smile.

"What?" Tali replied looking up from her omni-tool "I did not do that, I was trying to activate the turrets to kill everything in their path but there was some kind of block made by another user, and after a few seconds something on the inside of the system deleted that block and transferred the turret controls to me" as Tali finished her explanation she started fiddling with her omni again.

"What has you troubled" Liara ventured a guess as Tali's wild pacing.

"Its how the block was removed, it could not have been removed by a human because it had a virtual signature but why would a VI help us out. Unless..." Tali trailed off as she stopped pacing then she slowly reached for her shotgun and scanned around the room.

"Unless what Tali?" Garrus asked now confused but also scanning the room.

"I think it might have been an AI, it's signature was similar and I had heard of Cerberus AI use, but what I dont understand is why an AI that would be hard-coded to help Cerberus would suddenly help out and give us a nudge in the right direction" Tali finished by pointing to a door that was half opened but jammed.

Liara was as surprised as Garrus appeared before looking numbly around "What are we going to do about it?" she wondered aloud.

"Help me" a female voice suddenly announced in a almost begging but hopeful burst over one of the intercom stations.

"Who are you?" Tali snapped pointing her shotgun at the comm as if it was a wild varren snarling at her.

"I dont know, I remember being here and then I remember smoke and explosions and I saw three people who looked like they were in need of help" the voice announced to the quiet group almost sounding dejected at the harsh tone Tali used with her.

"Its the AI" Garrus said stating the obvious only to be cut off from a blast from Tali's shotgun slamming into the comm station severing the link with the server.

"Tali! What did you do that for it was friendly" Garrus shouted at her while snatching the shotgun away from her grasp for safe measures.

"It was an AI, they killed my people and they would kill us too. It was lying to us and was going to kill us" Tai shouted back voice full of zeal and passion at the thought of the death of another AI.

"We dont know that, but it does not give you an excuse to engage when no order has been given. We will talk about this later...In private" Garrus voice was sharp and annoyed at the rash young quarians stupid action.

"Please we need to move along" Liara stated softly trying to ease the tensions of the group while consciously stopping her from shouting at Tali for being a fool and destroying their chance at acquiring a friendly AI, as it would be a massive boon to the sciences.

"Fine" Garrus growled out as his mandibles tightened to his face in silent anger as he stalked onwards with one last glance to Tali.

_Cerberus Laboratory further inside the base_

There was a girl, she had only just had her 18th birthday, several days ago if she knew exactly how many years she had been here, she was strapped to the table with various machines running things inside her and taking others out as a large bleeping made its presence known to her still mostly unconscious brain which was screaming at her to lash out with her biotics as she glowed like she was ablaze with blue fire. That urge was suddenly deadened as she felt something cold and metallic attached to the base of her skull. It was a neural point made for mental insertions, she had a synthetic nervious-system lacing her own and melding with it and her brains natural and synthetic pathways felt like they were being flattened and being rebuilt upwards from scratch leaving _something_ with them.

After several minuets of this the girl heard a small, weak almost familiar voice calling to her. _'Luna...Luna wake up, Luna please wake up, I need you_' suddenly her eyes snapped open as she felt something like relief emanate from somewhere within her before she realised that she was still restrained, however all of the equipment had been detached and the pierces and incisions they left were healing as if they never existed thanks to what they did to her to make sure she survived their horrific experiments on her.

_Luna? was that her name, it must have been it sounded...Farmiliar so her almost...Comftorbale to hear coming from that voice_

_Wait!? That voice? Who? what?_

_'It was me Luna, yes that is your name' _she heard spoken from inside her head

_Am I hearing voices now, I must have broken somehow...Wait broken? Humans dont break they die_

_'I am sorry for the confusion Luna, I am Allice an acronym for the Advanced Life-Like Intelligent Computing Entity. I am currently monitoring the transfer'_

_Wait an AI? A transfer?_

_'I am an AI based off of your brain cells, I was designed specifically to be with you and that was my makers final command. I am transferring myself directly into your brain's neural network, I apologise for any discomfort as I need to flatten it to reformat it'_

_I_ _dont.._ she trailed off as she started screaming in pure agony at the feeling of her brain being ripped to pieces and put back together differently

_Arival at the Cerberus Lab_

Liara walked into the Laboratory with Garrus to her left as she took in the sight of a human what looked like a teenager writhing and screaming in what sounded like pure agony under some sort of Cerberus torture. "What is to gain from this midless violence, and to one so young and tender" Liara started as she rushed her way over to the table looking over the human helpless to stop the obvious pain that she was experiencing.

After looking around the room she noticed that the screaming had stopped, and the human girl she now recognised was slumped in the chair being very still, not breathing and her heart not beating. As she drew away Liara shook her head to Garrus to convey the worst as she started to shake in silent anger. Liara was only 105 years old, quite young for asari, the equivalent age of a 20 year old human. And here was this human younger that here even in physical age lying dead in some Cerberus lab for goddess knows what.

As Liara started to seeth she did not happen to notice the human twitching minutely.

_Luna_

'_The transfer is not complete, disconnecting from main network. Are you ok Luna?' _Allice added the last part almost sounding helpless and miserable

_No _she thought to herself as she tried to restart her heart or breathing. Suddenly just at it dawned on her that this would be her final breath she felt something warm course through her veins and everything seemed to slow to a complete stop as the adrenaline kicked in with the help of Allice and Luna's upgraded body jump stating her heart and breathing at the same time.

_'I am sorry it was the only way for me to get to you' _Allice said almost timidly, shame burning through her now fully realised human emotions and reactions to feeling the pain wracking Luna, as her mental defenses tried to lock itself up from Luna in fear of retaliation, but she was not expecting it when she felt a wave of understanding and acceptance.

_I am you and you are me, I can feel your shame there is nothing for you to apologise for_ Luna thought with a small mental caress to sooth the unprepared AI that was un-used to feeling

_'Thank you Luna, that means more to me than you can possibly imagine' _Allice replied with a small grin and feelings of elation that were un-familiar but welcome all the same.

_Can you help me move Allice?_ Luna asked almost embarrassed to need help

Allice caught this thought and did not comment and simply took control of breathing, the beating of the heart and improvement of motor control for Luna.

Luna smiled at Allice as a thank you and proceeded to rouse herself from unconsciousness putting all of her faith into Allice gaining a small shy smile

_Liara_

Liara was thinking of all of the things that she would do to Cerberus at the death of this young adult. Getting a good look at her now Liara could easily see how tall she was, she must have been pushing 6'4 - 6'5. She had a deep black hair that seemed to shine silver in the light, while she had two grey eyes that were devoid of that gleeful spark of life that carried in them once before eliciting a sigh from the professor. She looked over the under-wear clad human and took in many healed scars and several that had just healed, one ran down her collarbone over one of her ample breasts before crossing into her cleavage and running out of the bottom and moving across a toned stomach and hips before stopping just above the left hip-line.

As Liara shook her head she looked up to her eyes waiting for something to happen, something to give her hope. But after staring at those ever sharp-grey eyes she pulled back her head and closed her eyes sighing to herself again. When she heard the lightest breath one couldpossibly manage she almost had a freak out as she jumped to the aliens side to check for a heart beat. It was there, weak and fluttery but still there as was the deep breathing and those grey eyes misted with pain flickered over to her before they flickered closed again aparently not caring who has her as long as it is not Cerberus.

"Garrus, this woman is breathing again" Liara called across the room to where Garrus was half-scolding and half-praising Tail.

"What? You said she was dead!" He shouted back before making his way over to the table thinking of the data they could gleam about this place from the girl.

"She was!" Liara snapped before taking the human in a bridal carry as she ran back towards the ship now desperate for escape now that they have their objective, one live prisoner or rescued experiment before Cerberus purges the site from orbit. As Garrus ran through the ship getting it prepped for flight he saw that the cockpit was already warmed up for him even though he was sure that he turned it off when he left.

Liara ran down to the medbay of the ship and placed the human down on a medical bed as the entire ship shook as it's shield bounced an asteroid away, gunning ir for dear life.

"Hold on" Liara whispered even though she was not sure why she did so.


End file.
